


May Dulo Pala Ang Langit

by dxndelixns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, KaiSoo - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, college!kaisoo, tagalog fic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxndelixns/pseuds/dxndelixns
Summary: Huling sayaw, huli na ba ang lahat para kay Jongin at Kyungsoo?





	May Dulo Pala Ang Langit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaisooftly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kaisooftly).



Ni sa hinagap, hindi inasahan ni Jongin na ito ang magiging huling ala-ala nya sa huling taon nya sa kolehiyo. Siguro kung pwede lang bumalik sa nakaraan at ulitin ang lahat, ginawa nya na. Isang malalim na hinga na lang ang kanyang nagawa. Pilit nyang itinatanim sa ala-ala nya ang mukha at galaw ni Kyungsoo. Sana maalala nya pa.

Hindi naman talaga dapat sya pupunta sa _graduation ball_ nila, pero dahil huling taon naman na, at libre ito para sa kanilang mga magtatapos, hindi na sya nag-atubili pang sumama. Inasahan nyang nandoon si Kyungsoo pero nandoon pa rin ang gulat nang makita ito sa isang gilid, kasama ni Baekhyun at Sehun, naguusap-usap. Lalapitan nya na sana si Kyungsoo para bumati pero saka naman dumating ang iba nyang kaibigan, at hindi nya na nagawang batiin pa si Kyungsoo hanggang sa magsimula ang kasiyahan. Magkalapit lang ang kanilang mga mesa kaya nagawa nya pa ring kumaway kay Kyungsoo, na kumaway din pabalik at inaya pa sya sa mesa nila para makapag-usap.

“Uy, kumusta?” Bati ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo at sa kanilang mga kaibigan.

“Jongin! Buti nakapunta ka.” Sabi ni Sehun na medyo natatawa. Sabi kasi nilang dalawa noong _freshmen_ pa lang sila, hinding-hindi mo sila makikita sa ganito. Pero sa tagal ng panahon na dumaan na, marami nang nagbago. Natawa na lang si Jongin sa nasabi ni Sehun, habang tinapik ng mahina ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Jongin.

“Oo nga. Tagal na rin kitang di nakita, ah.” Hindi na rin kasi sila masyadong nagkakasama-sama simula nung magkahiwa-hiwalay sila ng _section_. Iniwasan din ni Jongin ng ilang buwan na magkasama-sama sila. Nagkatinginan na lang si Kyungsoo at Jongin, at agad na napangiti si Jongin.

“Ikaw ba, kumusta?” Sabi ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo, sabay patong ng kamay niya sa likod ng upuan ng katabi. Ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo, hindi mawari ang iniisip.

“Ayos naman.” Mabilis nyang sagot. Nagsimula ang programa nang magkakatabi silang apat, at habang nakikinig sa mga _host_ , sumusulyap-sulyap si Jongin sa kanyang katabi.

Iba pa rin talaga ang hawak ni Kyungsoo sa puso ni Jongin.

Mata pa rin ni Kyungsoo ang gustong makita ni Jongin sa araw-araw. Hindi sya sawang tignan ang bilugan nitong mata; tila nakatago ang sikreto ng kalawakan dito. Pisngi pa rin ni Kyungsoo ang gusto nitong kurotin dahil parang _stress ball_ ito (totoo naman). Gustong gusto pa rin ni Jongin na hawakan ang buhok ni Kyungsoo, maramdaman ulit ang lambot nito sa kanyang palad. Labi pa rin ni Kyungsoo ang gusto niyang mahalikan at mahagkan ng sarili niyang labi.

Kung pwede lang.

Pakiramdam niya kasi noon, hindi sya _deserve_ ni Kyungsoo. Masyadong mabuti, maayos at mabait ito para mapunta sa isang katulad nya na makulit,di nagseeseryoso at halos di na grumadweyt. Kumbaga, _out of his league_ talaga. Pero kahit na ganun, si Kyungsoo pa rin ang unang tao na minahal ni Jongin ng tunay.

Para kay Jongin, hindi niya kayang mahalin ng buo si Kyungsoo hangga’t hindi siya nagtitino. Noong mga panahon na ‘yun naisip niya na kailangan niya pang mapatunayan sa sarili niya na karapat-dapat siyang mahalin ni Kyungsoo, kahit na ilang beses at ulit nang sinabi sa kanya ni Kyungsoo na hindi, tama ka na para sa akin. Noong maghiwalay sila, noong sinabi ni Jongin na kailangan niya munang hanapin ang sarili niya, totoo iyon. Ihinanda niya ang sarili niyang mahalin ng lubos si Kyungsoo, na hindi na siya mapapatanong bigla ng “ _Ano bang ginawa ko para mahalin mo ako ng ganito?_ ” Pero noong nahanap niya na ang sarili niya, ang lakas ng loob at kumpiyansa sa sarili, saka naman nahanap ni Kyungsoo ang kaligayahan niya sa iba.

Hindi din naman niya masisi si Kyungsoo. Kahit na sinabi nito na maghihintay siya, ang iniisip ng lahat isang dahilan lang ang _“hahanapin ko ang sarili ko”_ , sinasabi lang pag gusto ng mga taong humiwalay sa relasyon. Naghintay naman siya, eh. Napagod nga lang.

Naging maayos ang pag-hihiwalay nila noon— nakapagusap sila ng maayos, walang tanong na naiwan sa ere. Magtitino si Jongin para pagbalik niya kay Kyungsoo, alam niya sa sarili niya na handa niya nang mahalin ito. Maghihintay si Kyungsoo, pero hindi nila hinayaan na matali sila sa isang pangako. Kung may darating, hindi din nila isasara ang pinto sa bagong pagmamahal.

Naging magkaibigan pa rin naman sila matapos nilang mag-hiwalay. Tingin ng lahat parang ang gulo nilang dalawa — mag- _ex_ na mag-kaibigan. Hindi ito binigyan ng pansin ng dalawa pero noong ipakilala ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang bagong minamahal sa kanila, at nang malaman niyang hindi sinabi nito na naging sila, parang pinagsakluban ng langit at lupa si Jongin. Doon niya napagtanto na kaya na sana niyang ipagmalaki si Kyungsoo, at ipagmalaki siya ni Kyungsoo, pero huli na ang lahat. Nasa iba na ang kasiyahan niya, at sino nga naman si Jongin para hadlangan ito? Kaya umiwas muna si Jongin na makipagkita kay Baekhyun at Sehun, pati na rin kay Kyungsoo at sa bago nitong mahal. Hindi niya ata kayang makita si Kyungsoo na naka _move on_ na pero siya hindi pa.

“Jongin?” Mahinang tawag ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, at bumalik si Jongin sa ngayon, sa _graduation ball_ nila.

“Bakit?” Sagot nito, na napangiti ng bahagya nang tinignan si Kyungsoo.

“Wala lang... baka lang naman gusto mo nang tumayo para kumuha ng pag-kain. Pwede na daw, eh.” Bulong ni Kyungsoo, may tawa sa kanyang mga mata at labi. Natawa ang iba pa nilang kasama sa mesa, at tumayo na rin silang lahat para kumuha ng makakain. May bumabagabag kay Jongin kanina pa, alam niya kung ano iyon pero hindi niya matanong-tanong si Kyungsoo tungkol dito. Nang kukuha si Kyungsoo ng inumin at wala sa tabi niya si Baekhyun at Sehun lang naitanong ni Jongin:

“Asan nga pala si Chanyeol?”

Napatigil si Kyungsoo sa pagkuha ng inumin ng ilang segundo, tapos ay tumayo ng diretso. Walang laman ang boses niya nang sinabing “Wala na kami.”

Hindi alam ni Jongin kung magsasaya ba siya o malulungkot. May pag-asa na ulit siya kay Kyungsoo, pero kakagaling lang nito sa isang relasyon. Ayaw niya naman na magmukha siyang _rebound_.

Naging mabilis lang ang oras para kay Jongin— nakihalubilo naman siya sa lahat pero hindi pa rin natanggal sa isip niya ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo at kung paano niya sasabihin dito na siya naman ang handang mag-hintay. Lahat na ng tao ay nasa gitna, ninanamnam ang kanilang mga huling sandali bilang estudyante, nang sabihin ng _sound crew_ na magpapatugtog sila ng mabagal na kanta; ang una’t huli para sa gabi na yun.

“Pwede ba kitang makasayaw?” Tinanong bigla ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Wala silang ibang kasama sa mesa; naghahanap si Baekhyun at Sehun ng kanya-kanyang matatanong.

“H-huh? Ako?” Sabi ni Kyungsoo, tila gulat.

“Oo, ikaw. Sino pa ba?” Sabi ni Jongin sabay mwestra sa mesa nila na nawalan ng tao.

“Sigurado ka?”

“Oo naman. Siguradong sigurado.”

Napangiti lang si Kyungsoo sa nasabi ni Jongin. Sabay silang tumayo naglakad papunta sa gitna, pero napagdesisyunan na sa medyo gilid na lang sumayaw. Tumutugtog na ng malakas ang “Huling Sayaw” ng Kamikazee nang maunang magsalita si Jongin.

“Namiss kita.” Una nitong sambit, kaso sa lakas ng tugtog, hindi ito masyadong narinig ni Kyungsoo. Nagtanong si Kyungsoo ng, “Ano?” kaya nilapit ni Jongin ang kanyang labi sa tenga ni Kyungsoo. Buong kanta ganito ang kanilang naging posisyon.

“Namiss kita, ‘ka ko.” Bulong ni Jongin. Naramdaman ni Jongin ang biglang higpit ng kapit ni Kyungsoo sa damit niya, at ang isang malalim na hinga nito bago sumagot.

“Namiss din kita.” Balik naman ni Kyungsoo. Saglit na tumingin si Jongin sa kapareha, tinatantya kung pareho ba sila ng ibig sabihin. Rinig niya halos ang tibok ng kanyang puso, pabilis ng pabilis.

Mga ilang segundo din silang nagtitigan bago lumapit muli si Jongin. “Matagal ko nang gustong sabihin sa ‘yo: pasensya na kung natagalan ako.”

Napangiti lang si Kyungsoo, may halong lungkot sa mga mata niya. “Pasensya na rin kung hindi ako nakapag-hintay, pero sana naintindihan mo din ako.”

“Naiintindihan ko naman,” mabilis na sagot ni Jongin, “wala naman sa akin yun. Ako ang unang kumalas, diba?”

“Kahit na. Pasensya pa rin.”

Parang nabunutan ng tinik si Jongin. Napatawad na siya ni Kyungsoo at nagkakaintindihan naman na sila sa mga nangyari noon.

“Ang _cute_ mo pa rin, alam mo ba yun?” Biglang sabi ni Jongin. Natawa na lang si Kyungsoo ang tumango, hindi na nagsalita pa. Ihinilig ni Kyungsoo ang sarili sa kanyang kasayaw, nilapat ang pisngi sa dibdib ni Jongin at rinig ang bawat tibok ng puso nito. Humigpit ang yakap ni Jongin sa kasama niya, na parang ayaw pa munang pakawalan. Kahit sandali lang, isip nito. Kahit saglit lang, sana maramdaman naman ni Kyungsoo ang gusto niyang sabihin.

Minsan talaga kailangan pa rin sabihin ng bibig ang nilalaman ng puso.

Sa bawat hakbang ni Jongin kasabay si Kyungsoo, ramdam nito ang pag-mamahal na naipon niya simula nang maghiwalay sila. Parang imposible pero tumindi nga ito. Marahan na inangat ni Jongin ang kamay niya at hinaplos ang buhok ni Kyungsoo, dahan-dahan. Minemorya nito ang lambot ng buhok ng kasayaw, at inaalala yung mga panahon na, noong sila pa, hilig niyang haplusin ang buhok nito, isang paraan ng pagsabing “mahal kita”. Hanggang sa makatulog sa tabi niya, haplos haplos ni Jongin ang buhok ni Kyungsoo. Noon ngang nagpakulay si Kyungsoo ng buhok, isang malalim na pula, hindi natiis ni Jongin ang sarili na parating ilagay at hawakan ito, mas lalo naman na noong nagpakalbo si Kyungsoo isang mainit na Sabado. Buti na lang bakasyon; nasolo ni Jongin ang Kyungsoo na ‘to. Halos ayaw ngang lumabas ni Kyungsoo sa hiya pero pinagmamalaki siya ng kanyang _boyfriend_ kaya medyo tumaas ang kumpyansa niya. Araw-araw niyang hinintay na magkausap sila ulit, na maging magkalapit muli.

Ito na ang huling beses na magkakasama sila ng ganito. Pagkatapos nito, magkakanya-kanya na sila ng daan; hindi na sigurado kung magkakasama pa ulit. Itong rason ang inisip Jongin para ilapat ang labi sa buhok ni Kyungsoo, hinalikan ang tuktok ng ulo nito na lagi niyang ginagawa dati dahil mas matangkad siya. Sakto sa labi niya ang noo ni Kyungsoo, at ito ang pangbati niya dito kapag magkikita sila. Isang halik sa noo pag magkikita, isa kapag maghihiwalay niya. Naalala niya pa noong araw na tinapos na nila ang kanilang relasyon, akala ni Jongin iyon na ang huling halik nila. Hindi pala; ito pala.

“Lalim ng iniisip mo, Jongin.” Pabulong na sa sabi ni Kyungsoo. Malapit nang matapos ang kanta, at natatakot si Jongin na sa pag-katapos nito, matatapos na rin kung ano man ang meron sila.

“Naalala ko lang yung ginagawa ko sa ‘yo dati.” Bulong ni Jongin sa ulo ni Kyungsoo. Napa bungtong hininga na lang si Kyungsoo.

“Paano kaya kung hindi tayo naghiwalay?” Bulong ni Kyungsoo pabalik, at sandaling napatigil si Jongin. Marami siyang naisip na sagot dito pero ang pinakatotoo niyang naisip na kahahantungan ay:

“Mag-hihiwalay pa rin tayo. Dahil pa rin sa akin.” Sabi ni Jongin. “Napaaga lang. Kasi mapapagod ka ring intindihin ako, at magsasawa din akong lagi na lang iniintindi lahat ng ginagawa kong mali. Hindi tayo handa noon. Hindi ako handa noon.”

Nasa harap na ni Jongin si Kyungsoo pero parang natameme siya, di makapagsalita at nakatitingin na lang sa ngayon ay nakapikit nang kasayaw. Parang hindi na rin masabi ni Jongin ang mga gusto niyang bagkisin; na “mahal pa rin kita” at “pwedeng tayo na lang ulit”. Sa ngayon, nanamnamin niya muna ang ganito; na hinahayaan ang puso na magsalita nang walang binibigkas ng malakas. Pero hindi din iyon nagtagal, at nang patapos na ang kanta napagdesisyunan ni Jongin na ito na ang huling pagkakataon.

“Kyungsoo...” bulong ni Jongin.

“Hmm?” Sagot ng kasayaw, may banayad na ngiti sa labi.

Sa pagtatapos ng kanta, sa pagtigil ng tugtog at sa isang hakbang palayo sa isa’t isa, nagtanong muli si Jongin. Isang tanong na buwan ang binilang bago niya maitanong dahil hindi pa siya handa noon. Pero noon iyon.

“Pwede pa bang maging tayo ulit?”

Isang ngiti lang ang naisagot ni Kyungsoo.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Base sa prompt ni @kaisooftly, "Huling Sayaw au!Kaisoo"  
> Sorry maikli lang; ; ; tsaka unang Tagalog fic ko 'to kaya pasensya na di talaga ako magaling magsulat sa Tagalog  
> Sana nagustuhan niyo!


End file.
